


无标题

by Pandorazhou0620



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorazhou0620/pseuds/Pandorazhou0620
Summary: 3PPPPPP!!!





	无标题

房间里氤氲着醉人的酒香和欲望。

床上的谭嘉木正仰着头喘息着。衬衣，胸膛上的乳尖明显已经被人好好疼爱过了，红肿的挺立在优等生白皙的胸膛上。

下半身赤裸的双腿被一双花臂架成了M状，脚尖因为快感而紧绷出了漂亮的弧线。垂在身侧的双手紧紧揪住了身下已经被汗水和其他液体濡湿的床单。

埋在谭嘉木下身的悟空全身赤裸的跪在床上，身材虽然看上去纤瘦，但是每一寸都是经历过街头的拳脚淬炼过的刚韧。跪伏的姿态让贺兰得以欣赏到悟空从未在他面前展现过的细致的腰线和浑圆的臀线。

很快谭嘉木就到了高潮。原本紧贴在床单上的腰弓出了一座漂亮的桥，被窗帘晕得昏暗的光透过桥洞，在谭嘉木那被汗水浸湿的背脊上映出了粼粼波光。

贺兰听着谭嘉木放浪的喘息，裤裆里的欲望早就蠢蠢欲动了，但是他始终矗倚在门框上，没有往前踏进一步。他在等，等着看床上的两个小家伙还能给他什么惊喜……

悟空从谭嘉木下身抬起头来看了贺兰一眼，和谭嘉木肖似的厚唇被摩擦得泛红，唇边还残留着谭嘉木的体液。悟空毫不在意地伸出舌头把那一抹白卷进了嘴里。而后，他手脚并用地缠上了还在高潮余韵中颤抖的谭嘉木，张嘴含住了谭嘉木的嘴唇。

贺兰看着两具散发着腥甜色欲香味的肉体在眼前纠缠着，谭嘉木的手顺着悟空的大腿揉上了翘挺的臀尖，很快，贺兰就听见了悟空嘴里止不住的呻吟……

谭嘉木终于把自己的嘴从悟空忙着喘息的唇下解放出来，他扭头看向敞开的房门，黑亮的双眼从贺兰平静无波的脸一路下滑到他无所遁形的下身……

“你确定不来加入我们吗？”

贺兰挑眉一笑，迈步走入了房中……


End file.
